Una Amiga Diferente y Misteriosa
by Alessia Scarlet
Summary: Por cierto motivo en la Torre de los Vengadores una joven empieza a trabajar y a convivir con todos los vengadores, pero ¿Quien es esta joven?, ¿Que secretos oculta?. Por favor pasen a leer (pésimo Summary, lo siento)
1. Chapter 1

En la gran ciudad de Nueva York, para ser preciso en la parcialmente reconstruida Torre Stark, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff y Thor, se encontraban reunidos en el comedor. Después del incidente con Loki, el equipo nombrado como Los Vengadores, se mudaron a la Torre Stark o mejor dicho fueron obligados a vivir ahí por el director Fury, como el dijo para "_Reforzar los lazos de equipo_", a pesar de los reclamos de Tony, quien fue callado cuando Fury le dijo "_Si no quieres ir a prisión por hackear un sistema de información de la Nasa, más vale que cooperes_" y con eso Tony no volvió a decir ni una palabra sobre usar su casa como "_guardería_" según palabras dichas por el genio Stark. Ahora volviendo con nuestros héroes, todos se encontraban en un silencio algo incomodo, ¿El motivo de esto? fácil, tenían hambre,

-No puedo creer que hayas corrido al cocinero, Stark- le dijo Natasha, con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Oh vamos Natasha, lo hice porque ese francés nos quería matar de hambre- le trato de explicar el genio Stark, mas solo recibió una mirada amenazante de la pelirroja, además de las miradas llenas de molestia por parte de Clint, Bruce y Steve.

-Concuerdo con él, ese hombre solo nos daba muy poca comida- Thor apoyo a Tony.

Se preguntaran ¿Porque todos, menos Thor, estaban enojados con Tony? bueno eso es simple, el genio millonario no le gustaba la forma de cocinar de el chef, solo porque a la hora de servir, el distinguido chef francés daba pequeñas porciones de alimento a nuestros hambrientos héroes, el pobre hombre que se justificaba diciendo "_así es la alta cocina, deberían estar agradecidos por estar comiendo tan maravilloso alimento_", llego el momento en que Tony no soporto mas y decidió echarlo de la torre, teniendo como respuesta una sarta de insultos en francés, pero el genio no conto con que al momento de despedir al cocinero no faltaba mucho para la hora de comida y bueno siendo el Tony Stark solo le dio la orden a JARVIS de conseguir a un nuevo cocinero lo más pronto posible, pero fue una tarea que necesitaba tiempo y el pobre sistema no pudo conseguir a un cocinero a tiempo, provocando la ira del resto de los vengadores con Tony, menos Thor quien estaba más que feliz de que ya no estuviera ese hombre quien lo dejaba siempre con hambre. Ahora estaban todos los vengadores en el comedor esperando la llegada de la comida que tuvieron que pedir por teléfono, gracias al impulso del millonario Stark.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto la comida?- dijo en voz alta Bruce, quien estaba recargado en la silla.

-Quien sabe- le respondió con cansancio Clint

Los pobres héroes llevaban esperando más de 1 hora la comida, y no había rastro de ella. Finalmente el ascensor que era la entrada a esa habitación se abrió dejando ver a un repartidor con una gran caja de comida

-Disculpen la demora- fueron las palabras que dijo el chico repartidor mientras entraba y se dirigía a la mesa, con la atenta mirada de los héroes quienes estaban muertos de hambre- Disfruten su Shawarma- les dijo al momento de dejar el pedido de comida en la mesa y retirarse por donde entro.

Al fin los vengadores pudieron disfrutar de su comida, la cual le supo a gloria ya que estaban muertos de hambre, al final de su improvisada comida cada quien se fue a diferentes lugares, no sin antes amenazar a Tony, si no conseguía un cocinero antes de la cena de ese día, sufriría la ira de Natasha y Clint juntos, y por temor a que su rostro quedara irreconocible y el peligro de terminar con una flecha en el trasero, Tony decidió que su prioridad seria encontrar a un cocinero que si supiera cocinar y no sirviera migajas de comida. Así pasó el día, con los intentos desesperados de Tony y Jarvis de encontrar un cocinero a la medida, mas muchos no pasaban la prueba, por el simple hecho de tener la misma idea del anterior chef y eso era una blasfemia para Tony que no quería volver a morirse de hambre. Ya casi llegaba la hora de la cena y Tony se estaba resignando a tener que pagar una cirugía plástica para su rostro después de la paliza que le daría Natasha y Clint, mas los pensamientos de Tony fueron interrumpidos cuando Jarvis le informo que había una última candidata, la cara del millonario se ilumino y rogaba porque esta desconocida fuera su salvación, inmediatamente le dijo a Jarvis que pasara a la candidata. Cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina que ocupaba en esos momentos Tony, se dejo ver la figura de una joven de altura normal, piernas largas y torneadas, vientre plano, buenas curvas, su pecho un poco desarrollado pero no demasiado, rasgos delicados y finos, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello largo hasta su cintura de color negro azulado, recogido en una coleta alta dejando a los lados de su cara un par de mechones de cabellos igual de largos que todo su cabello, también lleva un flequillo parejo que está un poco más arriba de sus ojos los cuales son de color celeste.

-Disculpe la molestia, vengo por el puesto de Chef- hablo con una dulce voz la chica, a la vez que le entregaba sus datos a Tony, quien vio cuidadosamente los datos de la joven.

Nombre: Anastasia S. Anderson

Edad: 20 años.

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense

Licenciada en Gastronomía y Artes Culinarias

Y otras cosas que Tony no se molesto en memorizar, solo tenía una pregunta que hacerle y si contestaba correctamente estaría contratada.

-¿Qué tipo de comida preparas y cuanto sirves en un platillo?- fue la pregunta que le hiso Tony a la joven la cual quedo sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Señor Stark, yo sirvo dependiendo de los gustos de mis clientes y lo necesario para que queden satisfecho, no soy de las que están de lado de servir muy poco solo por la apariencia, siempre he pensado que un plato debe de ir muy bien servido sino no valdrá la pena el consumirlo- fue la segura respuesta de Anastasia, con tan solo escucharla Tony sonrió y se dijo mentalmente que su hermosa cara estaba a salvo.

-Muy bien, esta contratada, señorita Anastasia, empieza ya mismo- le dijo Tony con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- dijo estupefacta a la joven de cabello azulado, quien no podía creer que con tan solo una pregunta ya tenga trabajo y no solo eso también empezaría de inmediato, si que tenía muy buena suerte, o eso era lo que pensaba por el momento.

* * *

**Hola,¿Como están? espero y bien :)**

**Bueno este es mi primer Fic sobre los Vengadores, a mi me encanta la película y mientras la veía una vez se me ocurrió esta idea, yo se que no es mucho y aun no planteo muy bien la idea pero espero y les agrade, ademas les diré una cosa, esta protagonista traerá consigo muchos secretos que conforme pase el tiempo saldrán a la luz, también aun no se muy bien como plasmar la personalidad de los vengadores así que no sean muy duros conmigo, por favor.**

**Yo me basare en los echos de la película y espero que si en algo me equivoco no duden en corregir se los agradecere.**

**Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo Ciaoo.**

******...¿Reviews?****...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero y lo disfruten**

* * *

-Bien sígame, por favor- le indico Tony mientras salía de la oficina.

Anastasia aun algo confusa decidió seguir a su nuevo jefe, mientras caminaban por largos pasillos, Anastasia se pregunto ¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí?, para variar su día había cambiado un poco, ya que no le habían sucedido nada bueno desde que se levanto esta mañana, primero se levanto como siempre de su cómoda cama y un poco adormilada se dirijo al baño, pero ella no se dio cuenta y recibo un golpe en la rodilla, cortesía de la esquina de su cama, luego después de una ducha con agua fría, salió a buscar trabajo, mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, le toco la mala suerte que a la suela de sus converse se pegara un chicle, después por poco casi es atropellada por una bicicleta mientras maldecía con todas sus fuerzas al ciclista que casi la arroya, una tina de agua sucia le cayó encima, gracias al dueño de un restaurante quien no había visto que Anastasia estaba parada ahí y la pobre chica fue empapada por el agua, además de eso agréguenle haber sido rechazada en 12 lugares de trabajos diferentes, por falta de experiencia, por dios si no tenía experiencia era porque nadie le quería dar trabajo, lo bueno del día era que ahora tenía trabajo, aunque no sabía muy bien para quien trabajaría, aunque se daba una idea al contemplar tremendo edificio tan lujoso y moderno.

-Bien hemos llegado- esa voz saco de sus pensamientos a Anastasia, quien sin darse cuenta había seguido a Tony hasta una increíble cocina.

-Ala ma...- iva a decir algo Anastasia pero no lo pudo completar porque quedo estupefacta.

A Anastasia se le iluminaron sus ojos al ver tremenda cocina, desde niña siempre había deseado trabajar de chef, en una cocina con lo mejor de las herramientas culinarias y ahora su deseo se aria realidad. Anastasia dio unos pasos al interior de la lujosa cocina, contemplándola mejor, toda la cocina era de estilo contemporáneo, los utensilios estaban en un excelente estado y los electrodomésticos eran los últimos modelos de la marca Stark.

-Bien te dejo para que prepares la cena, si necesitas algo dile a Jarvis- dijo Tony antes de desaparecer, dejando a una confundida Anastasia en medio de la enorme cocina.

-¿Jarvis?- pregunto en voz alta la chica.

-Si señorita Anderson.- hablo una voz, asustando a la chica.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto la chica viendo en todas las direcciones y sin ver a nadie, pensó que su mente le estaba haciendo una jugada de mal gusto.

-Soy la inteligencia artificial creada por el señor Tony Stark, mi nombre es Jarvis- hablo la voz, aclarándole un poco las ideas a Anastasia.

-No puedo creer lo que hare- dijo la chica mientras soltaba un suspiro-Bueno Jarvis, me podrías decir ¿Para quién cocinare?- pregunto la chica, porque siendo sincera ella solo vio que un señor salía de este edificio muy molesto, diciendo "_Maldito_ _inculto, ¿Cómo se atreve a correrme? a mí un prestigioso chef de alta cocina_", entonces entro a este edificio y la secretaria le pregunto si venia por el trabajo de chef y por no desperdiciar esa oportunidad caía del cielo le dijo que si, luego la mando hasta donde estaba ese señor y aquí está ahora.

-Para los Vengadores, señorita Anderson- le contesto.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Anastasia.

-¿No sabe quiénes son señorita?- le pregunto la maquina, con lo que a Anastasia le pareció sorpresa.

-No- fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Son un grupo de personas con grandes habilidades de batalla, salvaron a Nueva York de un ataque alienígena- le explico Jarvis, mientras tanto Anastasia revisaba el enorme refrigerador, el cual estaba repleto de comida- el equipo está integrado por Steve Rogers el Capitán América, el profesor Bruce Banner, los agente Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff , El señor Thor, y el señor Tony Stark alias Iron Man- termino de explicar Jarvis, mientras Anastasia había sacado varios ingredientes de la nevera y los puso en la mesa.

-Wow, asombroso, le hare la cena a los héroes que salvaron la ciudad, ni yo me lo creo- dijo con asombro al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Jarivis, ahora si su día había cambiado primero unos incidentes que no quería recurada y ahora chef de unos héroes, si que la vida da sus giros.

-Señorita Anderson, ¿necesita algún ingrediente?-le pregunto Jarvis

-No con lo que hay es suficiente, por cierto Jarvis ¿A qué hora se sirve la cena?-le pregunto la joven

-Aproximadamente 7:30- le contesto

-Bien tengo 2 horas para cocinar, así que manos a la obra- dijo la chica mientras tomaba un cuchillo y comenzaba a picar unos cuantos vegetales.

Así paso el tiempo, Anastasia cocinaba y a la vez charlaba con Jarvis, finalmente llego la hora las 7:30 marcaban en el reloj y la comida estaba lista.

-Bien Jarvis, por favor dile a todos que la cena esta lista- le ordeno la joven, la maquina acato esa orden y dio aviso a los vengadores, que pasaran al comedor donde seria servida la cena la cual estaba lista, así uno a uno fueron llegando, el primero en llegar fue Steve, luego Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce y por ultimo Thor, todos los vengadores tomaron asiento y esperaron la comida.

-Espero por tu bien Stark, que sea un bueno cocinero el que has contratado- amenazo Natasha al genio, en sus ojos se notaba molesta.

-Claro que si, o espero- eso ultimo lo dijo para sí mismo en voz baja pero no conto con el desarrollado oído de la agente Romanoff, la pelirroja iba a preguntarle a que se refería con eso ultimo, mas fue interrumpida por la llegada de Anastasia al comedor quien traía consigo un carito con platos de comida, mas especifico una porción de lasaña.

-Espero que a todos les guste la lasaña- comento la Joven mientras uva dejando un plato de lasaña enfrente de cada vengador- Bien, Bon appétit- inmediatamente después de que dijera eso Anastasia, todos se llevaron un porción de tan suculento platillo a la boca, en el momento en que nadie decía nada los nervios de Anastasia subieron hasta el tope, veía a todos con miedo, mientras en que en su cabeza no dejaba de preguntarse cosas como: ¿Les habrá gustado?, ¿No les gusto?, ¿Qué hare si me despiden?, pero toda duda se disipo de su mente cuando Steve dijo algo que provoco que su cuerpo se relajara.

-Delicioso- dijo con una sonrisa el Capitán, siendo seguido por sus compañeros.

-Muy buena lasaña- dijo Clint a la vez que seguía comiendo.

-Esta comida es exquisita- grito con alegría el dios nórdico, a la vez que llenaba mas su boca con lasaña.

-Nada mal- dijo Natasha con una media sonrisa a la vez que se llevaba otro pedazo de lasaña a su boca y Tony lloraba internamente de alivio al saber que su rostro no sería desfigurado.

-Muy buena comida, señorita...-Bruce no termino la frase al no tener el nombre de la joven chef, quien al ver la duda en los labios de ese hombre y los ojos de los demás en ella, decidió presentarse.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Anastasia Anderson- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa- ¿desea mas lasaña? aun queda más en la cocina- pregunto la joven al ver que Thor ya había terminado su porción.

-Por favor- le dijo con una gran sonrisa el dios, la chica asintió y retiro el plato del rubio, para luego salir de la sala dejando solos a los Vengadores.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste Stark?- le pregunto Clint, quien aún seguía comiendo su exquisita lasaña.

-Si te soy sincero ni yo sé- confeso el genio ganando la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto Steve

-Bueno ella llego a la entrevista, faltaba poco para que el plazo que había impuesto para terminar las entrevistas acabara, me dio sus datos le hice una pregunta y listo, chef nueva contratada-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Ella te dio sus datos- le dijo Bruce

-Bueno que no los leí completos- dijo el genio, ganándose una mirada aterradora por parte de Natasha, quien pensaba cuan idiota podría llegar a ser ese autoproclamado genio.

-Bueno, por lo que parece no es mala persona- dijo Steve

-Jarvis, puedes buscar todos sobre ella, entrégame el informe después de la cena- ordeno el genio Stark, antes de que Anastasia apareciera por la puerta con otro carrito, el otro plato de lasaña del dios nórdico y algo mas, 6 platos que estaban cubierto por una tapa de acero.

-Veo que la mayoría ya ha terminado, aquí tiene señor, su segunda ración- dijo la chica mientras le entregaba otro plato de lasaña a Thor quien nuevamente volvió a comer tan delicioso mangar.

-¿Qué es lo que hay en el carrito, señorita Anderson?- pregunto con curiosidad Steve, la chica se acerco hasta el carrito y con una sonrisa hablo.

-Es el postre- les dijo ganando la atención de todos, si la lasaña estaba rica como estaría el postre, se preguntaban todos con mucha ansias por saber que mangar probarían ahora.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció este capitulo?, si tienen alguna opinión o idea no duden en decirla jaja**

**********...¿Reviews?****...**


	3. ¡AVISO!

**Hola para los que esperaban un nuevo capitulo de este fic lo siento lamento decirles que dejare de escribir durante un tiempo ya que han pasado muchas cosas y no puedo escribir como yo lo diria por "problemas tecnicos".****  
**

**Quiero ofrecerles mis mas sinceras disculpas por no actualizar seguido, pero mi tiempo no me lo permite ya que me surgen imprevistos que no puedo dejar de lado y otra cosa es que no a llegado a mi la suficiente inspiración para seguir escibiendo tengo "bloqueo de escritor". ****No se cuando pueda volver ha escibir, lamento mucho esto, no saben como lo siento TT-TT**

**Hasta la proxima, ciaoo**

**atte: Alessia Scarlet**


End file.
